Every Puzzle Has its Pieces
by DulceDulce DeLeche
Summary: Final installment to the Series "ORPHANS OF CHAOS". story picks up present day, where the "Patient" left off. Will Rogue Remember who she is? Will Logan reclaim his Love? Lots of Alex Summers Havok;Scott Summer Cyclops; Emma Frost
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing all mistakes are my own! Sorry guys no Rogan in the Chapter but I promise that there will be some in the chapters to come, however no promises on a happy ending. Still haven't decided on the ending?

**

* * *

**

Prologue: One Left Behind

**_22 years prior to Biloxi Explosion_**  
**_Colorado, Broadmoor Valley: Stateside Orphanage_**

"I don't like it here"

A barely five year old Alex Summers was laying down on his new bed. Tears running out of the corner of his eyes over his cubby cheeks, his tiny hands scrunched up under his chin.

"I know. I don't like it here either, but we don't have a choice. We don't have anywhere else to go".

"I miss mom and dad".

Getting up and sitting next to his brother, Scott sighed. Swallowing past the lump in the back of his throat, trying to hold back his own tears, being a big brother was hard. Being a big brother with no mother or father was impossible difficult, especially at such a young age.

"Me too. But at least we have each other. No matter what".

Alex sat up and shuffled next to his brother, as Scott placed his arm around his brother.

* * *

_Several months later…_

"I won't sign off on this"

"Why not".

"The boy needs a stable home, not another institute".

"Really, or is there another reason. Perhaps I should call the CPS for a further investigation into last weeks incident. I'm sure they would be very interested in finding out what really happened".

Had Charles Xavier seen behind the tiny dark spectacles of the strange director in front of him, he wouldn't have thought twice about calling very single agency that was at his fingertips. A mistake he would come to regret for the rest of his life. How one small choice could have changed the course of so many children.

As it was Xavier himself wanted as little attention drawn to his own Institute as possible, that he was willing to cut a few corners.

Clenching his jaw the director grounded out "Fine. I'll have the papers ready in a few hours. You can pick him up this afternoon"

"Perfect. I'll have a car waiting for him".

With that Charles Xavier left hoping to never cross paths with Dr. Essex, he had been a very strange man.

"But Scott, you promised".

"I know Alex, but after what happened. I could have hurt someone. I can't even see anymore. He said he could help me. I promise that once I've settled I'll talk to professor Xavier and I'll come back for. Once I tell him what's going on around here, he'll have to come for you".

"Please don't leave me here alone".

Feeling for his brother Scott whispered "I'll come for you. I promise Alex. You're all I have left. I promise, this is the only chance we have to get away from here".

A knock on the door, and all the time for taking was over. Not being able to see his brother's face Scott just assumed that everything was okay. He tried to trick himself into not hearing his brothers soft whimpers as he left him.

Being led to the car Scott keep hearing his mothers voice over and over again in his head _{Take care of him Scott, I love you both}. _He hung his head in shame, he really was trying to get them out of here.

Once inside the car Scott sighed, his shoulders sagged, feeling the guilt of his choice. He was quickly startled out of his thoughts.

"Scott, what are you doing here. Are you going to Xavier's School for the Gifted too".

"Emma. Yeah, I am. …I'm sorry about, you know, I didn't mean to hurt you. I still don't really know what happened".

Reaching over Emma placed her hand over Scott's "It's okay Scott. I'm fine, no one was hurt".

As soon as his brother was out the door Alexander Summers followed closely behind, and watched with tears in his eyes from the window as his brother was driven away.

Alex stayed there leaning against window until the sun was setting, he was all alone now.

"It's okay. I'll be your friend".

Turning around Alex came face to face with a little girl at least a year younger than him. She had long dark brown hair, and was clutching a brown teddy bear.

Before he could tell her to leave him alone.

"Marie, come along we've got to get you settled".

She smiled at him, and just as quickly as she had appeared she was whisked away.

The next few days were a blur for Alex. He spent most of his time trailing after Marie, who got into more trouble than was humanly possible for such a small child. Not that it really mattered, no one really paid any attention to them. You'd never catch one without the other, they had become inseparable.

Nights were a different story. Without Scott as a buffer Dr. Essex's experiments became harsher, he was poked, and prodded at constantly. Along with a few other children from the orphanage. Dr. Essex would make them drink this juice that would make him sick all night.

It wasn't until about two weeks later that little Alex's heart broke.

Marie hadn't come to get him for breakfast, so instead he went to get her. Knocking on her door, no one answered so he just walked in.

Laying down on her side was Marie, half her face was on the pillow, and the other half covered by her brown matted hair. Alex come up next to her, all he could see was one of her eyes.

"Marie, you okay".

There was no answer, she was just staring off in the distance, her eye red and puffy from crying.

Gently he shook her hoping to snap her out of it, nothing. He noticed a white bandage around her tiny wrist, taking a closer look, he could make out a little bit of red close to the center where the blood was seeping through.

"Marie, please be okay. Please don't leave me too". Alex's voice broke as he begged his friend. His throat closing as he spoke, fruitlessly trying to coax her.

Not knowing what else to do he curled up next to her feet as quite sobs wracked his body. The feelings of loneliness and abandonment catching up with him, lulling him to a restless sleep.

Alex jumped awake as a pair of green eyes stared at him.

"Marie".

She just stared right through him, as if seeing something else entirely, just as he was about to call out her name again she spoke.

"I can hear him inside my head". She brought her hand to her head and winced. "and he's not very nice".

* * *

Scott Summers was pacing back and forth trying to get his speech (which was on cue cards) in order. They'd fitted him with special glasses and all of a sudden he could see again, it might be a red world but at least it was one he could see.

Now all he had to do was convince Professor Xavier to get his brother. Scott was so busy going over the pros, that he never even heard the door open.

"Good morning Scott, how can I help you".

All of a sudden his mouth felt like ash, and his palms began to sweat.

"Good morning sir". Again his mind just blanked out. The professor just smiled his warm smile. Scott swallowed and looked at his cue cards, which at the moment seemed blurred, taking a deep breath he decided to just wing it.

"You see sir, ummmm I have a little brother".

Xavier frowned "I didn't know, there's nothing in your file about him. He's there at the orphanage in Colorado".

"Oh well I do, have a brother I mean. Yes he is we were brought there together. He's not "gifted" like me, so he won't bother anyone. He cleans up after himself, he knows how to read and write, well a little. And I promise he won't be any trouble".

Putting his hand up to Xavier spoke "I'm sorry Scott. Had I known you had a brother I would have brought you together. It was never my intention to create you any anguish".

Scott let go of the breath he didn't realize he was holding, as Xavier continued speaking. "I'll make the arrangements, we'll have him brought over as soon as possible."

"Thank you so much Professor. If it's not too much to ask can I go get him when it's time to pick him up. I've missed him".

"Of course. I'll let you know when it's time. Now go before you're late for class".

Scott could feel the relief flooding through his body. His final thoughts as he made his way to class, things were finally starting to change for the Summers brothers.

* * *

Alex spent the rest of the week dragging Marie all around the orphanage, in hopes of getting his friend back. She rarely spoke anymore, and ate only when Alex forced something in her mouth. Marie spent most of her time staring at Alex like she was seeing something else, and clutching her stuffed bear like a life line. None of the adults noticed what was going on, and if they did they just didn't care.

One night as Dr. Essex was performing his tests on the children, Alex watched as one of his nurses brought in a kicking and screaming Marie. He watched as the nurse strapped on some rubber gloves and took a needle and unceremoniously jabbed it into Marie's neck, the fight immediately leaving her tiny body.

Alex ran over to her "Stop leave her alone". Before he reached her Dr. Essex back handed the little boy, sending him flying half way across the room. All he could do was helplessly watch from the corner where he'd landed, the tears falling yet again, it seemed he was always crying.

Dr. Essex moved back to his original place, when Alex noticed a man laying on the cot asleep in-between the doctor and the nurse. "Bring the girl over here. Make sure you don't touch her, her mutation has been activated".

The nurse then placed Marie's hand over the man's face. The man gasped, and after just a few seconds he was asleep again. That's when Marie become violent, she was kicking the nurse, who had a her arm in a death grip. Marie then brought up her free hand and that's when the fire started. Somehow fire started to appear from everywhere possible. The children that were able started screaming and running for their lives. The nurse who had been holding on to Marie burst into flames. Then she walked up to the man on the cot and started screaming.

"no, nonononononononononono". And just like that the cot lit on fire. Dr. Essex took advantage of the distraught child, coming up behind her and yet again Marie was stuck with a needle. Which prompted her to quickly pass out falling into the waiting Dr.'s arms.

Alex Summers trailed behind the Dr., but not before stopping to grab Marie's teddy bear, as the fire that had ignited came to life, bringing the orphanage to sunders. Alex would never forget the smile on Dr. Essex's face as the he heard the cries of the children that had been trapped inside. It would haunt him to the day he died.

* * *

Okay so, this might answer a few question or create some more. Depends on how you look at it. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this. Next Chapter will bring us to where the Patient left off. Soon Rogue and Logan will come face to face. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter picks up where we left off in the "Patient" (if you haven't read it, you might want to).

**Chapter 1: Skeletons in the Closet**

_Present Day_

Jessie woke up stretching her aching muscles with a smile on her face, thinking back to last night's or rather this mornings activities. Reaching over she realized the bed was empty

Looking over to the night stand was a note in front of the clock. Smiling to herself as she read.

_Had an early meeting, Chloe's been walked and fed._  
_There's something in the closet for you._  
_See you tonight, we leave at 7 sharp_  
_Love You, Alex_

Smiling to herself she leapt out of bed and darted over to the large walk-in closet. Before she had moved into his bedroom it had been half full, currently there wasn't much more. Despite, Alex's insistence that she have everything she wanted. However, Jessie was not really one for material things so it was still a work in progress. Looking around she quickly spotted the out of place garment bag hanging at the very back end.

Just as she made for the bag, something caught her eye at the bottom on the floor, a dark green shoe box, had it always been there? Alex had always been open and up front with her about everything. His being a mutant, going from foster home to foster home, and of course what he really did for a living. She in turn had told him everything she could remember which wasn't much, but she knew for sure she was a mutant, and killed someone at least once in self defense. Biting her lip she couldn't help the curiosity that spiked her heart rate. She really didn't want to snoop around but, there was just something urging her on, almost like an invisible hand reaching out.

Sitting Indian style on the floor with the box in front of her. For an endless moment her fingers just hovered over it, she felt like there was no turning back, her hands had a mind of their own. Taking a deep breath she gently pulled the lid off and frowned at what she saw, confusion clouding her face.

What the hell was Alex doing with a ratty old teddy bear. The thing was definitely worse for wear it had to be at least 20 years old. Picking it she felt a strange numbness, the object felt unusually heavy. Like an anchor pulling her down, her heart missed a beat she was sure of it. Then a burning sensation in her finger causing her to hiss at the sting, quickly dropping the stuffed toy that fell back in the box. she looked at her fingertips, but there was nothing there. How strange, it felt almost like drowning and floating at the same time, there was definitely something to be said about Pandora's Box.

Just then the phone rang, placing the lid back she shoved the stupid box where it had been. Trying to rid her head of the strange swirling that is was doing. Walking back into the bed room she picked up the phone.

"Good morning beautiful, you're wearing it aren't you."

"Oh, ummm actually I just read your note I'm going now hold on a sec."

Hesitating for a second she stepped back inside and pulled the zipper down, which revealed a long black satin dress. Still cradling the phone to her ear, she pulled the dress out of the bag and placed the hanger over her neck.

"Wow Alex it's beautiful, thank you."

"Good. Be ready by seven. We should be there early to mingle. I'll see you later love you."

"Love you too, bye."

All the bad thoughts were tossed aside as she slipped the dress on. It was a low v-neck in the front yet still decent, and very low in the back almost to her waist. It fit like a second skin, her curves in all the right places. Pulling her hair off her shoulders as she looked in the mirror, she couldn't wait until Alex saw her.

It was going to be an incredible night, she could feel it.

The drive to the heart of L.A. has been quiet, the slow beat of David's Bowies Thursday Child filling the car.

"Hey, you okay, You seem kinda' off tonight."

"I'm okay."

Alex instantly recognized the nonchalant shrug and tone, this was her silent brooding mode. He pulled off to the shoulder side of the highway.

"Alex was are you doing."

Reaching over he turned the music to a very low thud.

"I can sit here all night, if that's what you need."

Jessie opened her mouth to protest, and slammed it shut at the look Alex pinned her with. She could almost swear his real power was telepathy.

As the minutes went by and she refused to speak, Alex just shrugged, as he leaned his seat back and closed his eyes. "I'm a very patient man, baby."

"Can't we talk about this later, we're going to be late".

Snapping his eyes opened he frowned at her "Nothing's more important to me than you."

Of course that only made her feel more guilty. What was wrong with her. Here was the most incredible man ever, and she loved him she did, but for some reason she held back. She always held back. And he knew when she was doing it. What she didn't understand was why he put up with it, he really did deserve better.

"It's nothing, I'm being stupid"

"It's not nothing, or stupid, whatever it is, Just say it."

"Fine". Taking a deep breath Jessie tried to let it out as best she could. "Okay, first I just want to say that I wasn't snooping, I wasn't." She looked at him to gauge his reaction.

Alex knew better than to interrupt with a comment, she'd get off topic and dance around the subject for hours without actually saying what was wrong. She had it down to an art form, he wondered sometimes if she'd been a lawyer, instead he just nodded and smiled, trying to gently urge her on.

"This morning when I went to look for my present. I noticed a shoe box underneath. I opened it, there was a stuffed bear inside. It is yours, It's just that when I touched it I got these strange feeling in my head it was really weird." She decided to leave out the burning part, it was probably her brain playing tricks on her.

"Oh". Alex wasn't really sure what to say. He'd tried to always be honest with her. But there were things that he didn't remember clearly, and if he was honest with himself there were things that he didn't want to remember. He'd never told her how he'd spent most of his life waking up coughing and gasping for air, with the painful screams of children ringing in his ears. It felt like a lifetime ago, ever since she'd come into his life the ghosts from his past had settled, he really couldn't remember the last time he'd had that dream. She brought to his life the balance he'd so desperately craved, like he'd been waiting for her all along, like the missing piece to his puzzle. There was so much he wanted to say, but he also knew that now wasn't the time, he opted for a true but short version.

"Yeah it's mine, well sort of. You remember how I told you I grew up in foster homes. Well before that I was at an orphanage with my brother, and he was adopted, a short time later the place burned to the ground. The only thing I had was the clothes on my back, and that bear. I don't remember much. It's like a broken movie, there's certain scenes I remember as clear as day, and others that aren't there or out of focus. I was barely 5. I'm sorry that it made you feel so bad. I wasn't hiding anything from you I honestly haven't thought about my past in really long time. I think It's because for the first time I'm trying to look ahead to a better future."

"Oh Alex, I'm the one that's sorry. Maybe I was just picking up on your emotions or something. I'm sorry you had to remember things you weren't ready to talk about."

Reaching over he caressed her cheek the look in his eyes melting the ice from her heart. "Don't be sorry, I want to share my life with you, everything. But I want you to know there's a lot of ugly in it. You've seen enough of that in your life, I guess I just didn't want to give you anymore." With that he reached over and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Lets go, we have a long night ahead of us.

With that they headed to the charity even that would turn their lives upside down.

* * *

_A few days ago_

"Scott, Please come in have a seat. I just received a phone call from Warren. It seems he's having a charity event, some kind of fundraiser in L.A. Apparently there will be high profile people there and he wants some extra security. I want you to assemble the team, and Logan will be joining you."

"Professor do you think that he is ready, I mean he only did just get back a week ago."

"Yes I realize that. He's ready, it's been a long year for him, you may not know this even he doesn't but he needs us, as much as we need him. Feeling useful, does wonders Scott you should know that."

"Yes professor. I will have the team ready".

With that Scott left hoping that the professor was right. As true as the words rang, he couldn't help but feel uneasy about entire situation, something just didn't sit well with him. Maybe it was his need to have everything perfectly ironed out before a mission. And Wolverine was anything but cookie cutter, always pushing the boundaries. He envied that, there were times that he wanted nothing more than to run and never look back, the ghosts of his past always knocking on his door. No one realized how hard it was to be the person everyone looked up to, that was expected to always be there. He was tired so very tired.

* * *

Okay so next chapter Logan and Rogue will come face to face! again I will try my best for a happy ending but no promises. Enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Fist I want to say a special thanks to Wolf for being my beta. thank you so much, I really appreciate all your help.

Sorry for the short chapter but I promise the next one is mostly all Rogan, and it will be a longer one!

**Chapter 2 Men are haunted by the vastness of eternity**

_**And now when we are so close, when it's finally within our grasp... Look at me! Does it all count for nothing? ~Lancelot (King Arthur)**_

Warren Worthington had left the X-Men almost a year ago. His father was stepping down from Worthington Industries and wanted his only son to take over his legacy. At first Warren had refused, but Elizabeth Braddock (otherwise known as Psylocke) had had enough of the X-Men. Their last mission in Biloxi had triggered a psychic link with Jean Grey that she hadn't wanted.

All attempts by the professor to sever the psychic link had been unpleasant, to say the least. The terrible headaches were agonizingly painful. After numerous failed attempts, Betsy thought that maybe with time and plenty of distance, it might fade away or be weak enough to completely sever without excruciating pain. Besides the fact that she'd gotten a good look at what the real Jean Grey was. Just the thought of her made her cringe; the woman was the devil himself in red dress. The further away from her, the better.

Warren had decided he could help the mutant community much more with his money. The decision made, his girlfriend couldn't have been happier. They were set to start a new life in the sunny state of California.

Emma had also gone with them, but for different reasons. She was hopelessly in love with Scott Summers, who was engaged to the pristine Jean Grey.

Emma and Scott had become closer than ever while she'd been recovering. Of course, that caused many fights between Scott and Jean. The bond that had always been present between them since childhood, had only grown stronger. It took them both by surprise at just how easy it was to be around each other.

She was torn as to how to move forward. Staying at the mansion meant playing second fiddle to Jean, and leaving meant giving up on perhaps a "happily ever after".

Scott came to her that night and begged her to stay. She couldn't pinpoint when a friendly hug turned into a tender caress, turned into a passionate night. It was almost like so many years hadn't passed between them. The next morning she was gone, before Scott even woke up.

Of course, just like in the movies, he'd left her with a parting gift, the kind that keeps on giving. So here she was a year later working with Warren and being a single mother to a beautiful blue-eyed baby boy, whom she'd named Alexander Summers.

Motherhood has been completely unexpected but she'd never felt better. It had been her calling in life. The only reason she was currently at the charity event was Warren had begged her to please make a quick appearance and she could leave. Of course, he'd conveniently neglected to inform her the X-Men were playing security detail.

Emma silently cursed in her thick British accent that not even the many years in New York had been able to cure her of, as she caught a glimpse of the one person she hoped she wouldn't ever see again: Scott, who happened to catch her eye and was making his way toward her through the crowded lounge. Unable to hold his ruby-tinted gaze any longer, Emma abruptly turned and ducked out, hoping to sneak away. Had Scott been more aware of his surrounding he'd have noticed the brunette with startling green eyes he'd nearly run down in his attempt to get to Emma.

* * *

Jessie was flirting with Cameron Hodge when a tall man bumped into her, causing her to drop her champagne flute. She'd barely caught a look at the man who'd stuttered an apology and hurried away, not bothering to even look back.

"Are you alright, Ms. Walker?" Cameron leered at Jessie, as she bent down to pick up the flute.

Jessie stood up and was staring at the retreating man's head. The swift brush with the stranger had given her an eerie feeling. The feeling was just out of reach. She couldn't put a name to it, but it was almost familiar.

"I'm fine."

Shrugging it off, she turned to Cameron who was currently guiding her to another room where the music was playing.

"Shall we?"

"Of course."

Jessie was completely off her game. She could feel eyes staring at the back of her head as Cameron led her across to the adjoining room, which was currently filling up with other dancing couples. A strange dizziness was starting to cloud her head.

* * *

Wolverine tugged at the tie on the suit, as he not so silently cursed Angel for the formal attire. Not that this was the first time he wore one, he just could never get used to the penguin suit that felt more like a straight jacket to him. He needed some air; all the different scents combined with the straight jacket were messing with his perception. He could have sworn there was that hint of vanilla/honey musk in the air that belonged to only one person. Using the com-link, he let Cyclops know he was going to patrol the outside.

"Cyclops, come in." No response. Shrugging to himself, he was about to head out when the click of glass and the voice of Cyclops caught his ear. Turning his head, he watched Cyclops dashing after a very fleeing Emma Frost. He was tempted to follow, just to see the fallout, when a voice drifted to his ears. Abruptly turning, all he saw was the back of a woman being led off by Warren's right hand man.

Long after she'd vanished into the crowd, he expelled the breath he wasn't even aware he was holding. Closing his eyes, he swallowed past the lump in his throat, trying to keep his ghosts buried. When he opened his hazel eyes, all he saw was a crowded hall. He frowned and walked out through the patio doors, muttering to himself, "You're hearing things, old man."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry it took so long but it seems that Soccer fever has gotten to me too, so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but maybe with some feedback, it might inspire me!


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, it's been a long time, and I apologize but life just got in the way and it took my inspiration with it. Thanks to everyone still interested in this story, I know where this is going and I think the updates should be faster. My goal is to have this finished before the new year!

I hope you enjoy this chapter . The song that keep going on in my head is Home Again by Daena Jay, awesome song, it was what inspired this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - I can't See you But I know You're There**

so far from where we've been  
we'll carry on the ties that never end ~ Daena Jay

With closed eyes Wolverine inhaled deeply, the aroma of his cigar filling his senses. Besides the unique flavour of his Habano, he could smell the dampness in the night air, it was going to rain and soon. The moon was full, and his heart felt heavy and tight, like it had been filled with hot steel and was struggling to pump, each beat more painful than the last. He tried concentrating on just breathing in and out when a voice broke his mediation. He cursed under his breath he'd been so focused that he'd left himself venerable to his surroundings.

"Do you have a light".

Without responding Wolverine held out his lighter to the young man. His senses taking over Wolverine breathed in deeply and was uneasy by the smell that he took in. There was someone thing very familiar about the man, an undertone in his scent that reminded him of someone, but there were other scents as well and he thought his mind was playing tricks on him again, that Vanilla honey scent that always lead back to the same damn person. As an afterthought, he made a mental note to see Hank as soon as possible, maybe there was something really wrong with him.

"Thanks, I left mine in the car."

Logan just grunted back as he took back his lighter, secretly sizing up the man before him. Tall, blond hair, blue eyes, medium build, definitely had some kind of martial arts background by his stance, where other men shrank back just the slightest in his presence, this one held his own.

Normally, he never mingled or spoke with anyone, especially on a mission. He'd always been the quite enforcer, his stealth one of his most valuable qualities. There was something about the young man that nagged at him.

Logan was about to make an attempt at small talk when the comlink sparked to life.

"Wolverine, Gambit here. South perimeter be clear. I'm heading to de roof. Do you know where Cyclops is, homme not responding."

" Copy that. And Cyke is with Frost, I don't think you'll be hearing from him any time soon".

Wolverine immediately noticed the stiff stance from the young man sending off warning signals.

Taking a deep drag from his cigarette, Alex stared out into the night as scenes from his past danced in his vision. He felt his hole body stiffen from immediately registering the code name. He'd long ago found his brother. What a joke, what would the world think of the great Scott Summers, if they knew he'd left his baby brother in the hands of a madman, all for the promise of a fancy mansion and a posh life, how did he sleep at night.

Alex knew he was the leader of the X-men, even gone as far as interviewing for a position at the institute. His brother, god even the word left a bad taste in his mouth, had been in the same room with him and barely given him a second glance. Being abandoned by his only living family has been devastating. Coming face to face with him only to be dismissed like a second rate nobody had crushed every dream that had kept his hope alive, he still has no idea how he didn't bring the whole mansion down that day.

Feeling his hands shake from the restraint of just wanting to let loose his powers, he could feel the power just under his skin. He desperately tried to compose himself feeling the sting in his eyes, tossing what was left of his cigarette. Wanting to get as far away as possible from anything to do with his brother, with his mind make up, he set out to find Jessie and the hell away from here. Maybe a vacation in Hawaii would help ease his wounded self. He'd been wanting to show Jessie the beautiful place that had helped heal him, plus there was something he'd been dying to ask her, what better place.

Wolverine was left staring at the retreating man, in the short space of time he'd give off so many different emotions. Wolverine just couldn't shake off the familiarity in the stranger, there was something but it was just out of his grasp.

His own thoughts began to stray as a sent wafted through the humid air, which always led back to the same place, Marie. Closing his eyes tight, it felt like she was right there with him, it was like sinking and floating at the same time. It was by far the most delicious pain, it didn't matter that she was gone. He carried her in his mind, in his soul, no amount of time could ever erase that, he'd been branded by her the first time he laid eyes on her so many years ago in that dingy little bar.

After several calming breaths he felt a few rain drops falling on his face. Visibly shaking himself he wouldn't do this here, not where people could see his pain so openly. Opening his eyes he started to head inside, just as he turned he caught sight of a lithe figure run out towards the orchards.

* * *

Jessie has tried to keep up the flirtatious rapport with Cameron, but the brief brush with the strange man she was edgy and couldn't focus. She excused herself to the ladies room.

The reflection that stared back at her felt foreign, the urge to claw at her face and uncover what was underneath had her shaking. The room was spinning, or was that her head. She was startled out of her thoughts from the stall door as a petit brunette came next to the sink where she was.

Trying to calm her emotions she caught the woman's gaze in the mirror, recognition all over the woman's face.

"Rogue, oh my god."

After what seemed like an endless moment, "I'm sorry you must have me confused with someone else."

"Rogue it's me Kitty, where have you been we thought you were dead."

It didn't feel right,... it didn't feel right, ...it didn't feel right. It was like the floor had vanished from under her, suddenly she couldn't breath "I'm sorry but you have the wrong person".

Air, she needed air, doing the only thing that felt right she ran. Jessie bolted out of the washroom and searched for the nearest exit, anywhere she had to get away from here.

She ran down the steps out into the dark not knowing where she was going ,she just keep going not looking back.

She felt the rain on her face and just keep going and didn't stop until she far from the mansion. By the time she stopped she was completely soaked and out of breath. Looking up at the moon the only light, taking deep shuttering breaths. Her mind was reeling, someone knew her, why did she run. Isn't that what she wanted, to know who she was. To know her name, to know that there was someone out there that had been looking for her, she wasn't just some nobody. To know she wasn't just murderer, some experiment gone terribly wrong, or maybe that's exactly what she was.

What did she really know, and did she want to. She had a life, a good one with a man that loved her, was the trade off worth it. Could she go forward now and never look back, were something's better off not known.

The rain just poured down harder seeming to mirror her aura. She was sinking, sinking fast, when she felt a strong hand on her arm.

"Marie"

Looking down she knew that hand, it haunted her dreams every night. It was the one thing that they hadn't been able to take away. Suddenly she wasn't cold anymore. Looking down she could feel her tears mingling with the rain, she was so scared. She didn't want to turn around and have it vanish, like so many times before. Was this another dream, she was shaking so badly it hurt, her chest was heaving, she couldn't get the breath into her lungs fast enough. She felt the other arm gently turn her around, she still didn't dare look up, she been haunted for as long as she could remember and wasn't sure what was on the otherside or how this would end.

A hand gently cupped her face as she involuntarily leaned into the caress. Ever so lightly the hand tilted her chin up, still unable to grasp what was happening she closed her eyes, still so scared that it would fade away like so many other times.

"Marie open your eyes, please."

Letting go of the breath she was holding she opened her eyes to come face to face with the most memorizing pair of hazel eyes. A thousand moments passed threw his eyes telling a painful story, but the love shone threw them so brightly she thought she was falling in them.

Before either could say another word, she grabbed her neck as she promptly fell limp in his arms, only to be followed by Wolverine as well.

"Nighty, night" Had anyone else been there they would have heard the mechanical laughing echoing in the rainy night.

Hahahhahah more mechanical laughter, hope you enjoyed the cliffhanger! More review more updates!


End file.
